Figuras de Porcelana
by 39medalla
Summary: "Hace mucho tiempo el amor entre dos yeguas fue tan profundo que el poeta mas respetado de canterlot les compuso un poema, y ese poema fue escrito en una pared, para que así jamás se juzgase a una pareja."


_**Figuras de Porcelana.**_

_"Hace mucho tiempo el amor entre dos yeguas fue tan profundo que el poeta mas respetado de canterlot les compuso un poema, y ese poema fue escrito en una pared, para que así jamás se juzgase a una pareja."_

_**Twink es una yegua y está estudiando  
En su corta edad tiene apartamento en condado  
Ella no sale con Ceméntales, ni acepta regalos  
Y todo por la culpa del maldito Iron Wills**_

Fue sin duda, la última vez que lloraría… Fluttershy sabía que ella nunca la olvidaría. Se levantó de donde estaba sentada para después de limpiarse las lágrimas, mientras en otra parte del pueblo Twilight la había buscado por todos lados hasta encontrarla tirada en la sala de su casa al principio llego allí para animarla porque igual ella estaba deprimida, pero de un momento a otro comenzó a darle besos por su pálido cuello.

_**Twink viene arrastrando la desilusión  
De que el Cemental que amo, la dejo y se marchó...  
El mismo día de su boda**_

Fluttershy, al principio se lo permitió, sin saber qué hacer o pensar. Pero entonces comenzó su inner a decir que si ella iba a dejar que su amiga la besará, condenadamente bien tendría que decir. La princesa pasó su casco por la espalda de su amiga descendiendo por un beso más profundo, Fluttershy puso su casco en la cabellera morada, y la otra a un lado de la cintura sintiendo las curvas de la alicorn.

_**Diamon tiene la misma edad y es un poco más loca  
Le gusta usar pelo corto, y ropa de hombre a la moda  
Diamon viene arrastrando la desilusión  
De que papa la toco donde no se debía...  
Y marco su vida**_

Twilight, evidentemente, tenía los mismos pensamientos que Fluttershy acerca de ser besado por otra yegua… pero… jaló el cabello de Fluttershy hacia abajo y presiona sus labios casi juntos antes de rodar por el suelo de nuevo. Esta vez se inclinó hacia abajo y se dirigió hacia el hombro de Fluttershy haciendo que dejará escapar un sonido que sonaba como un gemido.

_**Y así viven 2 yeguas gritándole al cielo  
Y diciendo su amor será eterno...  
Aunque la sociedad margine  
Un amor de figuras de porcelana  
Dos yeguas que son una  
Son una en dos.**_

Por ahora, pensando que quien estaba arriba no importaba, Fluttershy rodeó con sus piernas alrededor de Twilight para tenerla más cerca, el calor se incrementó en la parte inferior de su vientre, trato de apaciguar la sensación que recibió con el roce del torso de Twilight.

_**Son 2 melenas que se aman en la misma cama  
un amor que es prohibido, pero en fin es amor  
Y caminan de casco a la Universidad  
¿Qué dirá papa si se llega a enterar?  
De que su doncella ya no quiere más  
Volverse a enamorar de ningún patán  
Y que ahora solo se quiere besar  
con su amiga, con quien jugo a las muñecas  
Con quien jugo a las muñecas**_

Twilight ya estaba perdiendo el equilibrio por lo que llevó sus cascos a ambos lados de la cabeza la peli rosada dirigió su vista hacia los ojos de Fluttershy de color azul claro –…Flu…Fluttershy…- murmuró, de manera que casi recordó a Fluttershy salir corriendo por lo mismo que ella vio en el bosque -…Yo…Nosotras…-

_**Y que dirá mama si nunca la escucho  
Es más fuerte el dolor, cuando papa lo hizo  
No hay quien halle pecado en esta relación  
Pues el sufrimiento ya las redimió  
No hay sonrisa visible en tanta oscuridad  
No se puede hablar de amor sin tener felicidad  
No hay razón alguna para maltratar  
A quien te dio su amor, sin poner medidas**_

-…Fuimos tan estúpidas…- interrumpió Fluttershy, agarrando con una de sus cascos un mechón de pelo de Twilight sonrió, habiendo tenido sus sentimientos en claro se inclinó por un beso lento.

_**Dos amigas...**_

A la mañana siguiente cuando se despertaron, Fluttershy estaba acurrucada a su lado, abrazándola posesivamente, esos ojos azules claro abiertos y totalmente conscientes de la situación. Ella tenía su casco en el pelo de Fluttershy, y la otro descansaba en su cintura. Ella se inclinó y besó la clavícula de Twilight suavemente. -…Siempre estuviste ahí…- murmuró e Twilight sonrió -…Y siempre lo estaré allí…- completo la pelo violeta.

_**Que juegan a ser figuras de porcelana...**_


End file.
